


Person Of Interest

by evilnesquik



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is accused of a series of thefts he didn't commit and he's not even worried about defending himself. Honestly, he just wants to woo the hot police officer in charge of interrogating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person Of Interest

Luhan can barely register the sound of police cars as he removes his headphones. A couple of men gets out of every vehicle and two of them, the biggest ones, reaches him and block him. His first reaction is to run away but it’s obvious that the two men are way too strong for him and it’s not like he has anything to hide, so it probably would be counterproductive. In just a matter of seconds, they make him get into a car while their colleagues follow his movements with their guns.

No one talks during the car ride, but the police sirens are so loud that Luhan can’t say it’s silent. Only when they arrive at the police station this whole thing stops feeling like a dream and the young man finally realises he has been arrested for good. Damn, he should have paid the rent before the deadline. Or is this happening because of that time he took a candy from a shop without paying it?

As the walk through different rooms, Luhan can feel the eyes of the people who work there on him, full of dislike and disapproval. They make him sit down in a small room where a table and a mirror are the only pieces of furniture. One of the men, who blocked him before, opens his handcuffs (Thank God. His sensitive skin was aching like hell). Everyone leaves but he knows that he’s not really alone, not when it’s so evident that the mirror it’s just a glass and there are people spying him behind it.

Luhan doesn’t know how much time has passed since they left him there. Suddenly, the door opens and a man enters the room, interrupting his musing about all the bad things he did in his life.

If Luhan’s heart was beating fast, now it’s beating even faster. The newcomer is shorter than him and has a face that looks way too young to be a police officer's one, but Luhan can swear he’s the most beautiful human being he has ever seen. At least, the officer who’s going to put him in jail is hot.

The man looks calm as he sits down in front of Luhan. He put a dossier on the table and start speaking.

“I’m Kim Minseok and I’m an inspector. You know, mister Lu, you have the right to remain silent, but by doing that you’re going to have even more trouble later. If you confess now, you can have a special treatment; maybe the attorney would even grace you with house arrest”

Without even realizing it, Luhan smirks “Only if I’ll stay at your house”

Minseok’s face turns red in a second. He puts both of his hands on the table and leans towards the suspect. Luhan notices how tense and firm his muscles are under the button up “Do you think this is a game? Well, then you are wrong. I am not kidding. I can be your ally or you enemy, you choose.”

“I don’t even know why I am here!”

The inspector keeps speaking through his teeth “Stop lying to me. We have a deponent who recognised you”

Luhan tries not to raise his voice at the cutie in front of him “Maybe the deponent is lying. I don’t know what I did”

The other opens the dossier and scatters some pictures on the table.

“All these things were stolen from different houses by the same thief. A man saw someone who looks exactly like you running away from a villa, which had just been robbed last Saturday night. Am I helping your memories?”

Luhan breathes a sigh of relief. He has a strong alibi for that night. Now he is definitely less stressed. He looks down for just a second and then he lifts his head, as he unsheaths the smolder “The only thing I remember it’s you. In my dreams”

This time, Minseok just scoffs and articulates slowly “I-am-not-kidding”

“I am neither, sweetie. That night, in fact, I was very happy and very drunk because of Man U victory and there are tons of people who can confirm it”

Luhan could swear he hears the other scoffing and muttering “Man U” under his breath as he leaves the room without an explanation.

After a while of just sitting there all alone, Luhan really starts to get bored. What the hell is the hot officer doing? He wants to see him again.

At one point, he gets up and walk closer to the glass to ask to whoever is on the other side for a bottle of water, hoping for the inspector to show up again. Unfortunately, he doesn’t. But is the girl who carries the water checking him out? Like, who cares? She’s cute but she’s not even close to Minseok.

He has to wait a lot before the door opens again and for the face, he was so eager to see to appear again. Minseok looks disappointed and slightly angry (and very much cute, at least according to Luhan).

“Your alibi has been confirmed and also, our deponent arrived and said that you look similar to the thief but he’s sure you’re not him. We apologize. You can leave; an agent will accompany you outside”

Luhan relaxes on the chair and stretches his arms, putting them behind his head. He tries to look serious. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can leave right now. I have to report a theft”

Now Minseok looks interested and Luhan smirks “You stole my heart”

It’s not hard to notice that the inspector wants to punch Luhan in the face and he’s struggling to resist. The Chinese man should leave now before his anger explodes, but he’s definitely not going to. Not without the cutie’s number in his pocket.

“You know, I can’t arrest you for theft, but you still can be charged with insulting a public official”

“So eager to use handcuffs on me, aren’t you?”

Minseok stared at him with a serious expression who promised no good.

“Okay, Okay, I’ll shut up. I was just trying to be funny and kinda woo you” Luhan’s cheeks aren’t getting redder, as he says this. Definitely not.

It's Minseok's turn to smirk “I’m sorry but I can’t date a Manchester United fan. Liverpool is going to win this year”

Luhan put a hand on his chest, looking deeply offended “You are insulting me now. Let’s make a deal: a soccer match. Just you and me. This Saturday 11 am at the field near the street where you got me arrested. If I win you give me your number”

Minseok looks a little hesitant, but this doesn’t stop him from shaking Luhan’s hand and making it a deal.

(Luhan was worried that Minseok wouldn't show up, but he did. Unfortunately, in the end, he didn’t win, since he was too busy admiring how well Minseok’s uniform fitted his slim but muscular body. But it doesn’t really matter since it was just the first of a long series of matches between him and his crush. And yes, one day he also managed to get his number, and maybe his heart too)

**Author's Note:**

> While waiting for Luminations round 2, I've decided to adopt one of their old prompts (n°87). I haven't written anything is such a long period of time! This is short, but I hope it's not rushed (and full of mistakes)


End file.
